


A Romantic Night for Honey

by Snakehands



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, CherryBerry (Undertale), Depression, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Honey needs a clue, HoneyMustard (Undertale) - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, One-Sided Attraction, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Red Needs a Hug, Red and Honey need counseling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Memories, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans / Undersfell Sans (undertale), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attempted anal sex, undersfell sans/underswap sans (undertale), underswap Papyrus/underfell Sans (undertale), unfulfilling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakehands/pseuds/Snakehands
Summary: Honey and Red are married and very much in love. Red thinks that everything about their relationship is perfect, except for one little thing. Just so happens that one little thing isn't actually so little.
Relationships: HoneyMustard, Underswap Sans & Underfell Sans (Undertale), underswap papyrus/Underfell sans (undertale) - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Romantic Night for Honey

For the first time in a long while Red was having a nice, restful sleep; he was warm and cozy in his bed and no nightmares plagued his dreams. Unfortunately for him, however, he was a light sleeper and so he awoke when he felt the skeletal hand of his husband slip under his neck and pull his body close to spoon. In the beginning of their marriage Red would have loved this – when they were new and Red was so in love. Now he just pretended to keep sleeping, hoping Honey would leave him alone.

No such luck, though. Honey pushed his clothed pelvis against Red’s hip and Red could feel the hardness there. Red restrained himself from sighing in annoyance and continued to feign sleep.

“fuck, red,” Honey breathed quietly into the darkness, running his other hand down Red’s hip and butt. “you’re so beautiful.”

Honey slipped his fingers into Red’s boxers and started to slip them down. Red groaned and swatted Honey’s hand away, then pulled his boxers back up. But Honey didn’t take the hint. He reached right back down to Red’s boxers and pulled them down again, then reached across his body to the front to fondle Red’s pubis.

Red scowled when he peeked his eye socket open and looked at the time. It was a little after 2:00 AM. Red had to wake up early for work (4:00 AM) and when he was awoken in the middle of the night like this he had great difficulty going back to sleep again, and Honey knew this but chose to wake him up anyway. He was immediately annoyed that Honey would try to initiate something like this at this time of night on a workday. Then he realized when Honey breathed hotly on his neck that there was alcohol on his breath.

“leave me alone, honey,” Red mumbled. “i’m not in the mood.”

“you’re never in the mood,” Honey replied harshly, the hand rubbing Red’s pubic symphysis became rougher. “you know I want to have an active sex life with you, but we haven’t fucked in six years.”

That was an exaggeration – it had only been a few months - but Red immediately felt guilty anyway. Red had tried for years to have a satisfying sex life with Honey. When they first started dating and were exploring each other’s bodies it had been fun – Red was learning how to please someone he loved, researching different sex techniques online and trying each one out on his boyfriend to see what he liked best. Turned out that Honey was a bit of a one-trick pony; he liked this one thing that Red did with his mouth and he liked Red to ride him, that was about it. Any time Red tried to do something different Honey put a stop to it. If Red felt so good he wanted to moan, Honey would cover his mouth. If Red wanted to rub his clit while Honey pounded into his wet pussy, Honey would move Red’s hand aside and lay all of his body weight on top of him while continuing to chase his own pleasure. If Red ever tried to go for another round after Honey had cum so that Red could have his turn, Honey would push him away. After a little while Honey had started to be rougher and rougher in bed to the point where he hurt Red. Red had tried to talk about it but Honey had immediately became self-deprecating; he lamented how he was a terrible boyfriend and that Red shouldn’t love him anymore so of course Red had to placate him by saying everything was okay and it still felt good (which was a complete lie) even though he never climaxed.

It became even more apparent to Red that Honey only cared about himself when they got married. On their wedding night Honey requested a blow job then afterwards just went to sleep, leaving Red hot and bothered. At the time Red was so disappointed that he just went to sleep without release, uncomfortable in Honey’s hot and clinging arms while Honey snored in his face. After the marriage things just went more and more downhill – Red had had a very cold childhood and was ecstatic when he had found a boyfriend who was such a cuddler. Red craved affection and sought it out from Honey frequently. Honey was happy to provide it but even that became corrupted as Honey only wanted to hug and kiss if it led to sex, sex that was unfulfilling and usually painful for Red. If Red refused him sex (which happened more and more as time went on), then Honey would leave to go watch TV by himself.

When they had decided to start trying to have a baby Red had reminded Honey that it only worked for skeleton monsters if both partners climaxed. At this point Honey was well aware that as long as they’d been together Red had never cum with him, while Honey did every time (Red made sure of it) and he said he was up to the challenge - he would do whatever Red wanted to pleasure him. However, when the time came to actually follow through with that promise Honey fell short. During their first attempt at conception Honey was very excited and came embarrassingly quick. He lay next to Red after, enjoying his own afterglow.

“what do you want?” he had asked with his deep ‘sexy’ voice, nuzzling into Red’s neck and purring. 

Red felt hope at these words that this time it would be different. “i like hands,” he had replied. Honey had tried to perform oral sex on Red once but it had been very rushed and hard, causing Red to jerk from overstimulation several times before he had asked Honey to stop, after that he had told Honey that he just didn’t like tongues (he didn’t even know if this was generally true but he did know he didn’t like Honey’s tongue) but Honey had never used his hands on Red before! Red was excited that maybe this time they could find something that would work, he knew exactly how to touch himself and he could teach Honey his secrets. Red allowed himself to get excited as Honey rubbed around his clit gently and teasingly. Red bucked his hips and initiated a kiss with Honey himself (something he never did anymore). So Red had put Honey’s fingers exactly where he liked them and told Honey to “rub in a circle, not too hard,” At first Red purred when Honey followed his instructions and it felt amazing. It was just the right amount of pressure in just the right place and his legs relaxed and spread further. But then Honey’s hand slipped and he was rubbing the wrong place. Red chuckled and pulled Honey’s hand back up to where he wanted it, trying to get into the right mindspace again. After a few minutes of this Honey’s fingers slipped again and so in frustration Red took over with his own fingers, trying to get himself off - this could still work! Red was just starting to feel relaxed and happy when Honey became bored and started talking about some random crap he had seen on the news. Red was brought out of his happy place and his fingers stalled for a moment before he stubbornly started them up again despite Honey’s inconsiderate behavior. He draped his leg over Honey’s to try and recapture some of the closeness and intimacy he needed and re-engage his partner. Honey just kept rambling on and on next to him in the dark. 

“you take a long time to cum,” Honey complained. 

Immediately Red felt embarrassed and disappointed and decided that he had it, he stood up and went to wash up in the bathroom without another word. Honey had tried to apologize at the time but Red wouldn’t hear it and closed the door on him. After Red got out of the shower Honey was gone and Red could hear the TV playing in the living room. Fighting back tears he lay down in bed and defiantly masturbated until he finished, by himself. Every other day Honey would come back to just fertilize Red and then go and watch TV when he was done, leaving Red to take care of himself alone. As much as Red wanted a baby after a few months of this Red decided to stop trying. Suffice it to say they never conceived.

Red was brought out of his memories by Honey pulling up on Red’s tee-shirt. He rucked it up and fondled Red’s ribs, thrusting his hard-on against Red’s hip. “if you’re not in the mood you can just suck my cock, you’re so good at it,” Honey offered generously. Several times he almost yelled at Honey that he didn’t want this - that Honey was too selfish to put Red in the right mood - but each time stopped himself (he didn’t want to hear Honey talk so badly of himself like he did whenever the subject came up in the past). Honey then took Red’s hand and shoved it down into his own pajama pants, forcing it around his hard cock. Finally, Red growled at his husband and pushed him back roughly, pulling his clothes back into place. “i need to get up in two hours!” he said, not turning around. He knew that if he did Honey would take it as consent and only continue until he was satisfied (he’d done it many times before).

Honey was quiet then and Red closed his eyes, hoping against hope he could get at least another hour of sleep before he had to get up.

“turn around, red,” Honey whispered. Red opened his eyes and clenched his jaw. “just look at me, look at daddy,” Honey continued, his hand slipping around Red’s hips again, tugging at Red’s boxers. “let’s just make out for a bit and go to bed.”

“do i need to go sleep on the couch?” Red asked bitterly. He knew that it would never be just kissing, Honey would always push it to be more and then it would be even harder for Red to refuse. He didn’t want to be the one to get up and walk away. It wasn’t fair – Red had been giving in to Honey when he got like this for over 15 years and his reward every time was a boring bout of sex that left him sore for days afterwards. He didn’t even allow himself to become aroused at all anymore because he knew he would be left unsatisfied in the end.

“i’ll stop.” Honey said testily and pulled away. Red could hear the genuine disappointment in his voice – apparently Honey had actually expected Red to want to do it with him tonight, even though he hadn’t even tried to change the way he treats Red in bed. Why would this time be any different if everything was still the same, Red thought to himself?

“i just want you to think about how you wouldn’t even turn around and give me a kiss.” Honey said spitefully and sat up on the edge of the bed. He stayed there quietly for a few moments, messing with his phone. Red wondered what he was doing – was he texting someone? Eventually he finished doing what he was doing then got up and left the bedroom. The TV turned on in the living room and Red sighed in relief, but he was now completely awake and wracked with guilt over what had just happened.

Red grumbled to himself as he gave up on the idea of sleep and walked over to his bookshelf. If he couldn’t sleep then he would bury his guilt in a good book for a few minutes before heading to work. After about 30 minutes Honey came back to go to sleep. He saw that Red was awake laying in bed and immediately smiled, Red knew that smile and his heart sunk - he had waited too long.

“you’re up,” Honey said excitedly. “let’s do it!”

“i’m going to work,” Red said, putting his book on his nightstand.

“but you’re up anyway, it’ll just take a few minutes then you can go,” Honey reasoned with puppy dog eyes. Red closed his eyes in exasperation, but his guilt was eating at him and the thought of Honey texting someone earlier worried him.

Honey saw the hesitation in Red and he took advantage – he crawled over his smaller husband on his hands and knees and started kissing him. Red moved his head to the side, Honey was a terrible kisser and was just slobbering all over Red like a dog would to their favorite bone; there was no technique. But Honey merely followed Red’s mouth and kept kissing him. Red finally just relented, ‘i’ll do whatever he wants so it’ll be over as quickly as possible.’ Red thought to himself. He turned his head and returned Honey’s disgusting kiss and Honey purred, he knew he had just won.

Honey wasted no time in tearing off Red’s shirt and shorts – so much for foreplay. Red had to force his pussy to form as Honey pushed Red’s legs very far apart. Red winced at the pain in his hips and tried to readjust himself into a less uncomfortable position but Honey leaned his weight onto Red’s now spread thighs, holding him down onto the bed. ‘just let him do what he wants, it doesn’t hurt that much,’ Red thought to himself, grimacing but not fighting.

Honey immediately started pushing into Red’s dry pussy. Red hissed and pushed back on Honey’s body with his hands to slow him down. “need lube!” Red rasped. Honey sat back up and hocked a loogie down into his hand. Sans looked away, disgusted, why did he have to hold his hand so far away from his mouth and let the spit just plop into it? Honey rubbed at his own magic cock with it and then wiped his hand on Red’s ribcage. Red scowled at that while Honey pushed himself all the way into Red’s unprepared hole. Red tensed immediately while Honey sighed out in his own pleasure.

Honey leaned forward onto his hands and began thrusting, resting his entire body weight down onto the little skeleton. At least that meant that he let go of Red’s legs so he could straighten them out a bit, but now Red was having a hard time breathing as he was crushed under his larger husband. Honey made it even worse when he started slobbering all over Red’s mouth again in a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Red’s throat. Red wheezed and choked, swallowing some of Honey’s spit in an effort to clear his airway.

Honey sat up a little then and Red gasped for air. The larger skeleton stopped his fast pace and then pulled his dick almost entirely out only to snap his hips forward sharply, spearing himself deep into Red. He did it again, then again. Red was able to keep quiet for the first two but on the last one he grunted in discomfort. Honey took it as a sound of pleasure and did it again for good measure before he started to pound into Red’s poor pussy harder and faster.

Red just lay still and took it but it was beginning to burn his unaroused pussy. He was just about to say something when Honey flipped him over onto his stomach and pushed him down into the mattress. Red lifted his pelvis as much as he could, knowing that that is what Honey wanted him to do from experience, and Honey laid his entire weight down onto the smaller husband again, and again Red was crushed and had difficulty breathing.

Honey started pushing into Red’s ass quickly and immediately Red bucked him back. If Red wasn’t even aroused enough for his pussy to be fucked without pain, there was no way he’d allow that! “not there,” Red choked out. There was a time when Honey had asked Red what he liked in a half-assed effort to make sex better for him. Red had always been into anal sex and told Honey so. Honey had said he didn’t like that, though, and so had not even tried with Red at first. But after a couple of months of just doing the same things in bed that Red didn’t like without Red responding (and why would he?) Honey had become more open to it. However, Honey was too impatient and had entered Red too quickly and too dry the first two times they tried and Red had to stop him due to the pain. Red had told him a better way to do it (enter slowly and with plenty of lube, ideally after some gentle stretching foreplay with fingers or a smaller dildo) but only allowed him to try one more time and when Honey didn’t listen and hurt him again that was that.

Red was no longer willing to have anal sex with Honey but his husband had it in his head that Red liked it so he still attempted to do it sometimes – and each time he did it wrong and Red had to stop him. Honey shrugged it off and entered his pussy swiftly, but because he wasn’t enjoying himself Red had gone dry again. “lube,” he plead and Honey sat back up. Red heard the splat of the huge spitball that Honey hwarked up into his hand and then after a few seconds of rubbing it on himself Honey sheathed himself into Red and lay down on him, thrusting away. For a few moments Honey would pound away harshly and Red would feel a burning sensation in his pussy, then just when Red was about to tell him to stop Honey’s dick would slip out. Red had a few seconds to recover before Honey was right back at it, the burning built more this time before Honey slipped out again. Red was becoming frustrated ‘just do it and get off already,’ he thought before Honey laid down next to him on his back.

“ride me,” he ordered. Honey’s face and chest were flushed orange with arousal and he was sweating. Red obediently climbed on top and took Honey’s length back into himself. He wanted to sit up straight while he bounced – allowing his husband’s long cock to hit at a pleasurable place inside of him (maybe it wouldn’t be a total waste of time and he’ll cum for the first time since they had been together, Honey had just put him in control after all) but Honey pulled Red’s shoulders down. He wanted Red to lay his weight on him just as he had done to Red earlier but at this angle it did nothing for Red’s pleasure. Red just moved his hips up and down as fast as he could, because he knew that’s what Honey liked. He rolled his pelvis forward each time to try and get some stimulation for himself. It actually wasn’t so bad until Honey started thrusting up into him harshly from below, disrupting his rhythm and destroying the small amount of pleasure he had just starting to feel. Again, Red was disappointed, and the burning was getting worse. “i’m tired,” he complained, slowing down his efforts.

“you’re so lazy,” Honey said thoughtlessly and flipped Red onto his back again. Red tried to use his legs to slow Honey down as he entered him yet again too quickly but Honey grabbed them and pushed his knees up to the sides of his head, holding them down against the pillow. Again, he attempted to penetrate Red’s ass but Red wiggled away from him, “not that,” he said again.

Unphased Honey rammed back into Red’s pussy. At this angle Honey’s long dick was jabbing into a very uncomfortable spot inside of Red and he squirmed, trying to find a less painful position. Honey smiled, obviously thinking that Red was enjoying himself and yet again laid down on top of him. Red whimpered as the air was crushed out of him but it only encouraged his husband further.

“bet you didn’t think i’d last this long,” Honey boasted. Red had been thinking that but not for the reasons his husband thought – he was impatient for this to end! “call yourself a whore,” Honey suddenly said, burying his head in Red’s neck while he continued to fuck Red into the bed. Red flinched - he had done some things in his past that he wasn’t proud of just to get by. His parents had died when he and his brother, Fell, were children. He had been too young for a real job so had to do anything he could to put food on the table for himself and his baby brother. Prostitution was one of the only things he could do that would give them a decent amount of gold, but it was a sore spot that he didn’t like to remember. Honey knew this too which hurt Red even more that he had said that.

Red refused to degrade himself further by repeating what Honey had told him to, even if he wanted Honey to get off, but after a few moments of silence Honey said it again! “call yourself a whore, you little slut,” he growled out, grabbing Red at the wrists now and pinning them down to the bed on either side of Red’s head. Red did struggle this time but Honey’s grip only tightened and his hips moved faster until he was slamming his pelvis into Red’s with loud clacking sounds.

Honey pulled his body up a bit off of Red and Red looked up into his husband’s blissed out face. Honey’s eyes were half-mast and he was panting heavily, moaning and whispering out things like “oh yeah,” and “fuck,” as he neared his completion. Red had to look away – he couldn’t stand seeing Honey like this at his expense. He had always thought Honey was so good-looking but at this moment he was the ugliest Skeleton Red had ever seen.

Honey’s moaning became high-pitched as he came copiously into Red’s now raw ecto-pussy. It burned so much but Red still tilted his hips up to assist in Honey’s orgasm, clenching his magic Kegels as much as he could to milk the orange cock until he was spent. Honey pulled out abruptly and actually hopped up onto his feet, happily walking into the bathroom. Red clenched his eyes shut, panting and feeling disgusting as the cum dripped out of him and onto the mattress below – on his side of the bed of course. Honey came back with a glass of water for himself and sat down on the mattress on his own side, drinking deeply. Red glowered at Honey’s back then got up gingerly to clean himself up. When he did so more cum dripped onto his bed.

Red waddled to the bathroom while Honey merely lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up over himself. Red obtained a soft rag and ran warm water over it, then gently rubbed it over his abused pussy. Immediately he hissed and tensed as it burned the raw ecto-flesh. When he pulled the rag away it had red magic on it mixed with the orange cum – he had obviously torn.

Red knew he and Honey needed to have a serious, honest conversation about their sexual incompatibility. Red already had some resentment in his heart over it and Honey probably did also, couple’s therapy would probably be a very good idea too. But Red was afraid of how Honey would respond – would he go off again about what a terrible person he is? Or would it just open the doors to discuss everything wrong with their relationship? If Red told Honey what he didn’t like to do in bed (which was just about everything Honey liked to do) then would Honey start talking about what he didn’t like about Red? Red didn’t think he could handle that with his low self-esteem. Growing up in Underfell had left Red damaged – no one had ever been kind to him or treated him lovingly, not even his brother. He had considered taking his own life several times as a teenager but ultimately chickened out at the last second. When he met Honey for the first time had been treated gently and with care; like he was worth something. Red was terrified of losing the love of his life. Despite this one problem their relationship was great and Red loved Honey with all of his soul.

And it’s not like Red had ever made love in his life anyway. He had only ever been fucked and he hated it. He had expected that it would be amazing with Honey since he actually cared about Red. Red prided himself on his ability to get Honey off each and every time - but what if Honey did what Red wanted and didn’t get off himself because of it? Red ultimately concluded that his expectations were just not realistic and since he felt like Honey was the more important monster in their relationship he would just endure it and hope that he wouldn’t have to go through this again for a few more months.


End file.
